darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The World Wakes/Quick guide
Walkthrough Note: If you die during a battle, your gravestone will be placed outside the temple. So you can take back all of your items easily. Helping Orlando *Talk to Orlando Smith, west of the legends guild (fairy code ). *Open the door. *Investigate all 6 artefacts in the room. *Investigate the Guthixian statue. *Enter the next room and kill the 3 automatons. *Talk to Sliske. Defeating Kree'arra *After the cutscenes, talk to Kree'arra *Kill Kree'arra avoid the tornados at all cost. *Walk through the door. Lock mechanism *Run to the other side of the room and activate the control panel. *While using the control panel you can release a boulder by clicking on the dispenser in the top right corner. You need to rotate the tracks to allow the boulder to reach the green hole. The World Wakes puzzle solution 1.png|The solution to the first puzzle The World Wakes puzzle solution 2.png|The solution to the second puzzle The World Wakes puzzle solution 3.png|The solution to the third puzzle The World Wakes puzzle solution 4.png|The solution to the fourth puzzle Leading the guardians *After the cutscenes, view the strange map to the east. **Answer four questions so that the pillars fill up halfway. **Click here for the answers. *After a short chat, you will need to drag the guardian icons to the correct threat: *Talk to Juna. *Drink from the elixirs if you need to restore your health or prayer. Defeating Graardor *Enter the storage room guarded by Chaeldar and Thaerisk *Kill Graardor, be aware of his special attacks: **He reflects your damage when he shouts "Graardor protect!". **Do not stand in front of him when he shouts "Graardor mad!". **Avoid the falling debris by looking at the shadows when he shouts "Graardor smash!". *Enter the exit. Defeating Zemouregal *Enter the storage room guarded by Cres. *Kill Zemouregal: **Protect from magic works best here. **Start by killing the two dark portals. **Attack Zemouregal to about 70%. **Kill 4 more dark portals. **Finish Zemouregal. *Enter the exit. Defeating K'ril Tsutsaroth *Enter the storage room guarded by Death. *Kill K'ril Tsutsaroth, be aware of his special attacks: **When he shouts "You cannot stand against Zamorakian might!" avoid the spikes that appear under you. **When he shouts "Run, coward!" he will charge forwards, simply move out the way. **When he shouts "Guthix will die in the name of Zamorak!" you will need to constantly run from K'ril otherwise he will hit you very rapidly. *Enter the exit. Defeating Enakhra *Enter the storage room guarded by Fiara and Valluta. *Kill Enakhra: **She will constantly steal from your health throughout the fight. The lower your health the less she heals. **If she begins to steal your health, hide behind an obstacle and she will stop. **Try to stay below 2000 life points throughout the fight, low healing food like cakes and pizzas can keep you alive for a long time. **Use a bunyip if possible. **She will occasionally tackle you and stun you, activating freedom will free you. *Enter the exit. Protecting Juna *Talk to Cres. *Talk to Juna. *Defend Juna from the spiritual enemies for 2 minutes, they are fairly weak. *Talk to Azzanadra. Guthix *Enter the shattered wall. *Run down the path, avoiding the boulders and flames. You might get trapped between ice spikes, clicking on them will break them. *After the cutscene, walk towards Guthix. He will teleport you. *Walk between the islands, talking to Guthix along the way. *On your return, talk to the guardians. *Saradomin will appear, talk to him. *Talk to Juna. *Quest complete! Category:The World Wakes